


Sieglinde Sullivan Finds Her Base Pair

by ThatMysteryWriter



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Love Letters, Math Kink, Math and Science Metaphors, Pick-Up Lines, Plot Twists, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMysteryWriter/pseuds/ThatMysteryWriter
Summary: Sebastian graciously (and very chemically) declines Sullivan's advances: Here So, she sets her ion someone else . . . "I will not mince words with you, butler -I do not wish to be a nonparticipating reactant. Moreover, I get the impression you unzip dna strands more than periodically. . .Though your mysterious allure piques my interest more than Schrödinger's cat, perhaps you are right. . .Your suggestion of covalent bonding sounds ideal. In fact, I think I may have my ion someone already. . ."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thaliaarche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliaarche/gifts).



> Sullivan penned a nerdy confession to Sebastian: [Here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8850556)
> 
> Sebastian punned a glorious response to her: [Here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8868709)
> 
> Now, Sullivan decides to take on Sebastian's advice . . .

_Dear Butler,_

_I confess, I am disappointed to hear you have formed base pairs with another. If only dissolution would provide the solution. As 'like dissolves like', I fear I cannot participate in your heated reactions, as I am polar whereas you and you partner are both non-polar, equal and matched in electronegativity. I've given this little conundrum much thought and even considered serving as a catalyst, so that I may partake in your reactions. But alas, catalysts only increase speed of the reaction -and not a even molecule of theirs gets consumed. They simply watch on the explosive, exothermic reactions like puppets. I will not mince words with you, butler -I do not wish to be a nonparticipating reactant. Moreover, I also get the impression you unzip dna strands more than periodically. . .Though your mysterious allure piques my interest more than Schrödinger's cat, perhaps you are right. Perhaps I should find one with a natural frequency that matches my own. I know I must get over this unbalanced reaction. Your suggestion of covalent bonding sounds ideal. In fact, I think I may have my ion someone already. . ._

_Someone warm and affectionate who'll allow me to easily diffuse through their selectively permeable membrane. Someone sweet as pi - whose candied coated voice is like a monomer of glucose. Someone with eyes greener than a solution of copper (II) hydroxide. Someone with an aesthetically ideal arrangement of atoms (who, dare I say, is comprised of more Copper & Tellurium atoms than you). Someone with wave-particle duality who radiates light wherever they go. . . _

_A fool I was, not to see our chemistry sooner! Oh, how I am positive we shall bond and form base pairs. Granted, they may not be a perfect 90 degree angle like you, but they certainly make an a-cute angle. Together we can form complementary angles and be right. I need not even take their Wronskian to know that they are a strong, linearly independent function. I have no doubt that we'll form a fundamental set of solutions. Oh, how my fanciful imagination is overtaking me again! To dream that someday, like sin (pi/2), the maiden might be 'the one', and we might find covalently structured lattice rings on our fingers. . ._

_I have made up my mind, butler. 'Lithium-Sulfur-Iodine' has a nice ring to it, no? (wink) Well, I won't keep you. I shall leave you to your combustion reactions. I am sure there is a nuclear envelope that demands the attention of your large protein complexes._

_My regards to your nucleotide, C, in your base pair,_

_Sieglinde Sullivan_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dissolution = When an ionic compound such as NaCl breaks apart into ions, like Na+ and Cl -, in a polar solvent like water. Refers to breaking Sebastian & Ciel's bond.
> 
> 'Like dissolves in like' = polar solutes dissolves in polar solutions; non-polar solutes dissolve in non-polar solutions. Seba+Ciel are the nonpolar solutes while Sully is the polar solvent. They don't mix.
> 
> Cation = Pawsitively charged ion (Seba) ; Anion=Negatively charged ion (Ciel). They attract to form an ionic bond/compound. (SebaCiel) 
> 
> Schrödinger's cat - paradoxical thought experiment which uses a cat and a box to describe the deeply intriguing nature of quantum mechanics. To Sully, Sebastian's allure is far more mysterious and intriguing.
> 
> Covalent bond: A bond which shares electrons. Precisely what Sully needs.
> 
> Wave-particle duality - talks about the properties of light. Here, it's Lizzy's inner light.
> 
> Lizzie = Copper + Tellurium = CuTe. (Yes, Sully thinks Lizzie is made out of cute atoms)
> 
> A right angle = 90 degrees; an acute angle = less than 90 degrees. Two acute angles (Lizzie + Sully) can be complementary and form a right angle together.
> 
> sin(pi/2) = 1
> 
> 'Lithium-Sulfur-Iodine' symbolically translates to Li-S-I. Since there isn't any element with the chemical symbol Z, 'Lisi' is the closest sounding to 'Lizzie'.
> 
> C,G,A,T are nucleotides in DNA. Two nucleotides form a base pair. Here Ciel is 'C'
> 
> Nuclear pores are large protein complexes that penetrate a cell's nuclear envelope; they move genetic material, in and out, of the nucleus's membrane _(That's what she said.) ___


End file.
